


Getting Warmer

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cold, F/M, Funny, Hot Tub, MSR, Movie: Fight The Future, Warm, jacuzzi, naked mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully warm up in a hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The months-old memories of Antarctica still left her cold inside. She could hardly remember anything from that day, but the feeling of Mulder’s icy, wet clothes on her skin haunted her. The chill had gone so deep she had been certain they wouldn’t live to see another warm day. Scully shivered and pulled the cheap motel comforter up to her chin. The blankets were not going to cut it, and she had already added the scratchy one from the closet.

Maybe a warm bath would help or, even better, a soak in the Jacuzzi she recalled seeing advertised as they drove up to the motel. She changed into her one-piece black bathing suit, throwing on a white robe and grabbing a towel and her copy of Handmaid’s Tale on her way out the door.

The sun had started to set, and the sky was a beautiful shade of pink with purple clouds stretched out across it. Relief swept through her at the lack of foot traffic as she approached the outdoor pool and hot tub.There was wooden a fence around the pool area. Good, she would be free to relax away from prying eyes.

The pool was empty, but a figure was leaning back, relaxing in the hot tub. From the back of his head she couldn’t be certain, but her hunch told her the man was her partner.

“Mulder?” she said, not wanting to sneak up behind him unannounced. She noticed him flinch a little at the sound of her voice.

“Scully, hi,” he responded. For a second she was sure she saw his panic face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked, dropping her towel next to his. Her book followed with a thump.

“Swim at your own risk. These are shark infested waters. I, uh, think I saw a fin pop up a while ago.”

She glared at him, arching an eyebrow as she considered his innuendo-laced warning. But the bubbles were too inviting, and steam rose off of the water. Yes, this warmth was just what she needed. She slouched off the robe and sat across from him with her legs in the water before easing her body down into the soothing jets.

“This is nice. I feel like I haven’t been able to get warm for months.”

“You too? What a couple of cold-hearted agents we are,” he said, and they both fell quiet.

“Not so cold-hearted, Mulder,” she scolded lightly. “We can still appreciate a good view, can’t we?” At this, she scooted toward him a little to get a better view of the sunset. As she got closer the muscles in his shoulders tightened, causing her to stop short, about a foot away.

Moving put her sore muscles in the path of the jets, and Scully leaned her head back as she let out a groan of relief.

“Oh, this feels so good. I didn’t realize how much my back was aching. I really needed this,” she said and paused, noticing he was quieter than usual. “Mulder?” she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

Mulder licked his lips, drawing her eyes to them, entranced. She slid even closer, searching for his hand under the water with her fingers. She found it and squeezed.

“You OK?” she asked, moving closer now with concern in her eyes.

“Scully, I– you might want to know–” he started, as her thigh brushed against his.

“Yes?” she whispered, her face close to his.

“I have to go,” he blurted out, jumping up so quickly she didn’t register what was happening at first. That is, until his naked ass rose out of the water, giving her a clear view before he managed to wrap the towel around himself.

Her cheeks colored slightly, as she dipped her head toward her hand to stifle a giggle. She stole one last glance at Mulder’s rapidly retreating back. _Well, that’s one way to expose the truth,_ she thought.  


	2. Ski Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another hot tub scene years later.

They stayed in a cabin up in the mountains for vacation one year. It was winter, and supposedly it was a good place to ski. Scully had no interest in skiing. Mulder did, to a point, although when she said she wanted to stay in he got the hint. 

There was a hot tub outside. She dropped her bag down the first night and went immediately to turn the heat and jets on. She unpacked some things while she waited for it to reach a decent temperature.

“Meet me out there,” she said, and disappeared. 

When he got outside, she was already in the water, only her head visible above it.

“What are those?” she asked, pointing a finger at his swim trunks. He looked confused until her bare chest rose out of the water, and he watched her nipples harden quickly in the freezing air. He could have stared at them all night, let his toes fall off with frostbite, but they were gone so fast he wasn’t sure he had seen them at all.

Like a mythical creature of the sea, she disappeared under the water. When she came up, he was lowering himself into the water, naked. She grasped his half-hard penis, wanting to feel it stiffen to her touch. 

“Remember that time at the motel,” she started, “when you ran naked from the hot tub?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Scully. You must be remembering some other devilishly handsome young man with a sculpted ass.”

“Hm, yes. There were so many,” she quipped, pausing for a moment. Her voice much quieter, she continued. “That night I had only the jets to keep me company.”

His eyebrows rose. 

She climbed onto his lap, facing him, his erection pressed snugly between their stomachs. Her knees were a bit uncomfortable in this position, but she didn’t notice as she kissed him nor when he took her nipple into his mouth. She arched her back and moaned, one hand holding tight to the tip of him while the other held his shoulder. When he switched to the other breast, she let go of him and bucked her hips several times.

The edge of the hot tub was covered in a soft waterproof cushion, and he lifted her up out of the water to perch on the edge of it as he entered. The cold on their skin only made it more exciting, and their breaths came out in frozen clouds. When they got too cold, he carefully lowered them back into the water, mindful not to pull out of her completely.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the water as it lapped up against her chest. As he went faster the waves hit her harder and harder.

He came first, but only by a few seconds. She was adept at anticipating him and following along with her fingers. There weren’t any other people around, so she allowed herself to let out a loud moan as she came, something she normally held back in favor of biting her lip and clawing at his arms.

“What a fool I was to run away,” he uttered, at last. “Can you ever forgive me?”


End file.
